Prompts
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Ok so since pretty much everyone who sends me stuff is asking for multi partner and I have a religious issue with any form of homosexual contact (yes i do get over it) i am having a friend help me with testing my limits so i can better write your stories. These are the prompts he sends to help me.
1. Chapter 1

**So someone awesome is helping me learn my limits so I can write some of the requests I have backed up. Because I am not good with multi character (i.e. more than two parties) in a romantic setting. Here is the first prompt given to me to begin testing my limitations!**

The morning sun warmed Astrid Hofferson's face. She snuggled closer to Hiccup. Her arm wrapping itself tighter around his midsection. About that time an arm tightened on her midsection as well and Ruff's very bare breasts pressed against Astrid's back. It felt a little weird having another girl spooning up against her, but she figured, after everything they had shared (a.k.a. amazing sex with the chief's son) that the girl twin was permitted that… and that long leg of hers thrown over Astrid's.

"Morning," Ruff growled in her ear.

"Hey," Astrid replied. She felt the girl twin shift and lay her head on Astrid's shoulder and stare at the still sleeping Hiccup.

"He sleeps like a dead man," Ruff croaked, her voice more hoarse from crying out all day previous.

"Mm-hm," Astrid agreed, not ready to try her voice yet.

"But damn he can fuck," Ruff chuckled flopping back on the other side of Astrid and snuggling up again.

 **Its super short but this is a prompt to test me not to thrill y'all enjoy if you wish! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is another "test your limits" story.**

Astrid was done. She was just done. After working her ass off trying to keep up with the demands of being resident dragon master in Hiccup's absence, she managed to drag her weary bones to a hot spring for a soak in a futile attempt to relax her tense body, then wrap a drying cloth over her, and stumble to her bed.

Astrid was just about out when a familiar clomping of feet met her ears. The door burst open and the female Thorston made her way in.

"Where's your shield?" she asked, "I made a bet with Tuffnut."

"Mmf," Astrid muttered, too sore to move. The rummaging stopped. Ruffnut made her way to her friend. "You OK?" she asked. Astrid found the strength to flip her off. Ruff snorted.

Suddenly the girl twin's hands were on her shoulders. Astrid jumped in surprise at the contact. "Ruff!" she yelped.

"Shut up, you need this," she countered. At the feel of Ruffnut's oddly skilled hands, working over her back Astrid started to relax. It was a bit odd having another woman's hands on her especially when Ruff's finger worked around her ribs and lightly brushed the beginning swell of her breast. Purely by mistake, but still… Ruff's hands traveled with expertly nimble fingers, over her skin, shifting around the towel, that was her only form of modesty, lower or higher. As she worked the knotted muscles in Astrid's lower back and thighs. Astrid sighed as her twisted muscles began to relax.

Astrid felt a moment's awkwardness, as she had when Ruff's fingers brushed her breast, as her hands worked her upper thighs, continuing, not to get to high to be intimate, but still higher than anyone, save Hiccup had ventured. Which did cause her to throw the girl twin a warning glance, just before she moved away from there of her own violation. Astrid relaxed back into the comfort of her bed as Ruff traveled down her thighs, over her ankles, and moved just so over the danger zone of her feet that she didn't once almost kick the other woman to Valhalla.

As Ruffnut finished up with Astrid's toes the golden blonde tilted her head. "Shield's over there. Better come back in one piece."

"Thanks!" Ruff shouted heading for the door leaving a semi-conscious, mostly nude, Astrid behind, in a gelatinous puddle of lose muscle.

 **Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt number 3**

Astrid was sitting with Fishlegs at a table in the Mead Hall. Gong over some of the Nadder's notes, correcting and revising where needed. They were just in the middle of the notes when a fidgeting Ruffnut approached. Fishlegs glanced between the two women as he had never seen Ruffnut nervous like that before.

"What's up, Ruff?" Astrid asked. The girl twin muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Astrid asked in growing confusion.

"I need to ask you something… in private," she muttered just loud enough for those at the table to hear.

"Ok…" Astrid said now more confused than ever but following the other woman. "What is it?" she asked.

"Not here. At your house," Ruff said. Astrid shrugged and followed Ruffnut to her house and up to her room.

"Now what is it?" Astrid asked.

"Tuffnut and I were setting up one of the best pranks we have ever come up with. The trap sprung early and Tuff went one way and I went the other… hit a wall."

"Oh gods, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing broken or sprained or anything. I just need your help with some splinters I can't quite get…" her voice trailed off in awkwardness.

"Why come to me? I mean surely Tuff could have-"

"They are in my ass, okay!? I am _not_ having my brother look at my ass. You are the only person I trust with this."

Astrid blinked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" Ruffnut turned and, unwavering, bared her splinter riddled behind. Astrid suppressed a snort of laughter.

"It looks like you sat on a baby Nadder," Astrid chuckled.

"It doesn't feel much better, now get the damned things out."

"Alright, alright, lay down on the bed. I'll get the ointment."

After fetching said ointment, Astrid began plucking splinters out of her friend's ass, still chuckling as Ruffnut muttered obscenities at particularly stubborn splinters.

"Alright, you are splinter free," Astrid said, running a light hand over the gentle swell of Ruff's backside. "Lemme just get this ointment on to prevent disease and you are good to go."

"K," Ruff grumbled. Astrid dipped her hand in the ointment and began to gently rub circles of the slimy herbs onto her skin. Ruffnut sighed as the stinging was immediately relieved. Astrid covered every red welt carefully before covering the entire area and nudging her hip.

"All done."

"Thanks. You're good with your hands," Ruff joked standing and resituating her leggings and skirt. "And please don't tell anyone about this."

"Sure thing," Astrid said placing the jar on the table, "Nadder ass."

 **The end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt D**

Astrid woke to a pounding in her head that matched the waves slamming against the rocks. Her mind raced as she worked through recent events leading her to be washed ashore.

There'd been a storm… a boat … Stormfly got swept under… Astrid had come off trying to keep a grip on… Heather! The Viking girl scrabbled up in a frantic search for the other girl.

Her speed in jumping up brought a wave of dizziness upon her and she hit her knees on the scraggled rocks. When she opened her eyes again Heather was lying, unconscious, inches from her. Astrid sighed in relief before shivering at the biting wind.

She had to get them to safety. Astrid looked around and spotted a cave out of the reach of the waves, relatively shielded from the wind and close enough she could get Heather there with little to no problem.

Rising from her positions slowly he waited to get oriented before lifting Heather in her arms, if a bit awkwardly.

Astrid hobbled on, what she suspected, was a badly sprained ankle to the caves. Once there she collapsed. Heather gave an unconscious groan and took up shivering. Astrid shook her head. She had to do something or they wouldn't survive until Hiccup got here. Astrid had to take matters into her own hands.

With a sigh Astrid started to tug the dark haired girl's boots and clothes free, the struggle made harder because of the damp. Astrid wrung the clothes out and lay them out to dry.

Astrid quickly collected the few twigs she found and made a meager fire before stripping down to what Frigga gave her, herself.

She and Heather shivered in the cold of the cave. Astrid slipped her arms around Heather's bare form with the mantra of 'get warm' playing in her mind.

At first the warmth emanating between them was all she noticed, but as feeling returned slowly to her numb fingers and toes, Astrid began to notice little things about Heather.

Unlike herself, Heather wasn't all hard muscle, callous, and scar. Heather was soft… her skin relatively unmarred. Were Astrid had scars on nearly every part of her from training, Heather only had one or two marks.

Astrid slid her rough calloused hands as gently as she could over Heather's tender skin. They slid over her supple breasts, full and round, the nipples were hard beads in the cold air. Astrid's own breasts were pressing hard against the other girl's back.

She smoothed her wide spread palms over Heather's stomach, flat and taught though not as muscularly hard as Astrid's own. It felt weird to touch another woman as intimately as she was touching Heather now, but Astrid knew that if she didn't get the blood flowing properly again, Heather could lose life or limb. Astrid's hands traveled slow circles over the other woman's plump, soft buttocks, taking note of the soft skin and almost suppleness of the flesh there, compared to her own ass of practically pure muscle.

A moment of discomfort ran through her mind as she thought of what the others would say about her "feeling up" another girl. Snotlout and Tuffnut would be drooling like dogs at thoughts of her and Heather in a salacious embrace.

Hiccup and Fishlegs would turn red as usual and Ruffnut… well that could go two ways. But she would definitely be demanding attention from Astrid's hands in the future.

Astrid shook her head and buried her nose in Heather's hair as she scrunched her face up. She absently noticed Heather smelled like some exotic flower or fruit. She circled her hands down Heather's obscenely smooth legs.

"My gods, do you not have one freaking flaw?" Astrid muttered to herself, mostly.

"I've never been too good at fending for myself," Heather's weak voice made Astrid's muscles tense in surprise.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you were… warming my chest," she replied. Astrid blushed like mad.

"And you didn't tell me?!" she shrieked.

"It was cold," she answered drowsily. Astrid sighed knowing she couldn't stay mad at the sick girl.

"Don't worry. They'll find us soon enough."

000

It was the next morning when Hiccup came across the two girls wrapped around one another. He cleared his throat to wake them then turned his back quickly. Heather moved as quickly as possible to get dressed while Astrid took her time, she and Hiccup being lovers.

Heather left quickly, to find a dragon to ride home. Astrid stepped up behind Hiccup. "Tell anyone what you saw here and you are a dead man."

 **I hope this one was better Kenju :D I am trying**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the anonymous Someone who just posted a review: First off kudos on being to chicken to actually reply with an account name. Second, thank you for reading the summary before reading this. Third, and finally, I have not made Hiccup homosexual, and am writing these per REQUEST because I am a writer by trade and REQUESTS are how I break through writers block. Finally I am not writing homosexuality, I am testing my boundaries before reaching "lying with another woman" in my writing. So if you are finished hiding behind the skirts of your Someone tag, please do grow a pair and tell me all about it. Good Day**


End file.
